Guilt And Anger
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: It really made me mad that they killed Cole off without even having anyone miss him. Pheobe was his soul mate and yet she doesn't even speak of him after his death.


_Ok, so this is what I think should have happened after Cole's final vanquish._

**One month after Cole's vanquish**

"Come on," Pheobe screamed running through the alley.

"I'm coming," Paige yelled, trying to keep up with her sister.

She finally caught up with her and paused for a moment to catch her breath.

"Paige, come on," Pheobe yelled.

"Why? I don't see a demon. Maybe you scried wrong," Paige said.

"I didn't. Just wait. Do you have the potion?" Pheobe asked.

"Yes," Paige said holding the potion.

They hid behind a dumpster and waited.

A few minutes later, a woman walked down the alley, but was stopped when someone shimmered in front of her.

"Paige, now," Pheobe screamed.

They both threw their potions and the demon screamed in agony, leaving the woman standing there, speechless and shocked.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"That was a ........demon," Paige said.

The woman looked horrified and ran away.

"Your welcome," Paige screamed.

"Come on, Paige," Pheobe said.

"Where are we going now?" Paige asked.

"Home," Pheobe answered.

"Finally."

"I gotta scry again," Pheobe continued.

"No, I refuse. I've already vanquished three demons today. I'm finished. I'm gonna go home, take a bath and watch TV," Paige said leaving the alley and walking to the car.

Pheobe followed.

They drove home, neither of them talking to each other the whole way.

When they got home, Paige walked upstairs without saying a word.

Pheobe walked up to the attic and started to scry for evil.

Piper noticed the tension between them and walked up to Paige's room.

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"She's scrying for evil again," Paige said. "Why is she looking for trouble? It always comes looking for us."

Piper sat on the bed.

"For the last month she's been doing this. We've vanquished more demons in one month than in two years," Paige said. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she's going through something and we just need to be supportive," Piper said.

"I've hit my limit. I'm not chasing another demon today," Paige said.

"I'll try to talk to her," Piper said getting up.

She headed up the stairs and into the attic.

She saw Pheobe holding a crystal over a map of San Francisco.

The crystal fell and hit a spot on the map.

"Got 'em," Pheobe said and stood up.

"Pheobe, what are you doing?" Piper asked seeing her sister frantically grab potions.

"I' saving innocents," Pheobe siad.

"Pheobe, you have to stop this," Piper said.

"You want me to just let them die," Pheobe said walking out of the attic.

Piper walked after her.

"I'm going," Piper said.

"No, you're pregnant," Pheobe said.

"So? I'm not defenseless and I just want to talk to you," Piper said.

"Fine," Pheobe said.

She grabbed her keys and walked to the car.

Piper followed.

On the way, Piper tried to get Pheobe to talk about what was wrong with her, but she never said.

They were in the car for over twenty minutes before Pheobe turned the engine off.

Pheobe ran, but Piper was left behind, running as fast as she could.

Pheobe saw the demon capture the man.

"Hey," she yelled and threw the potions.

He threw a fireball which the potions up before they hit him.

"Better luck next time, Witch," the demon said before plunging an athame into the man's chest and shimmering out.

"No," Pheobe screamed running to the man, who crumbled to the ground. "Leo," she screamed as she pulled the man's head into her lap.

Piper caught up to Pheobe and saw her holding the man, crying.

"Leo," Pheobe yelled again.

The man took one last breathe and then was gone.

Pheobe was hysterical.

"Pheobe," Piper said trying to help her sister get control of herself.

"I couldn't save him. Why couldn't I save him?" Pheobe asked crying.

"Pheobe, Piper tried to comfort her sister, sitting down beside her.

"Why couldn't I save him, Piper? I just let him die. I didn't try to save him," Pheobe cried.

Piper knew what this was about now, emotion that had been bottled up for a month were finally being expressed.

She pulled her sister into a hug and Pheobe cried on her shoulder.

"I should have saved him. He was my life and I gave up on him. What kind of person am I? He trusted me. He changed his whole life for me and I didn't even try to help him," Pheobe continued letting everything out, all of her anger at herself.

Piper held her sister.

She knew that Pheobe needed to let it all out. It was best to just let her cry. Keeping emotions bottled up inside never helped anyone.

_So, how was it? I wrote this because when I watched the show, it was horrible that after the death of Cole, he was completely forgotten. I mean, come on, you don't just forget your soul mate, the love of your life, just like that._

_**Please review.**_


End file.
